A LA CONQUÊTE DU LOUP
by Miiiyu-chan
Summary: Je me suis enfin lancée dans le spin-off de ma première histoire intitulée "Les tourments d'un loup-garou". Le couple central sera le si célèbre Derek/Stiles. Il s'agira ici d'expliquer le début de leur relation. Je n'en dis pas plus...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors je tiens à prévenir que je me suis permise de modifier l'ordre des choses quant à l'histoire initiale de Teen Wolf. On se situe ici à peu près au début de la saison 02. Erica, Boyd et Isaac ont déjà été changé et Peter est déjà revenu (ce qui n'arrive pourtant pas dans les premiers épisodes). Je tiens également à préciser que je me centrerai exclusivement sur Derek et Stiles ( quelques allusions pourraient être faites mais ils resteront en avant). Voilà ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

\- M. Stilinski ! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je vous invite à sortir de la salle !

Stiles releva avec précipitation la tête de son bureau. M. Harris le fusillait du regard et le léger rictus que formait le coin de sa bouche laissait à penser qu'une remarque acerbe de la part de son professeur de chimie ne demandait qu'à sortir. L'hyperactif s'enfonça dans son siège comme si cela pouvait le faire disparaitre et bredouilla une excuse indistincte avant de fixer son livre avec intérêt. M. Harris, satisfait, reprit avec un peu plus d'entrain son cours. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin sa libération, Stiles s'élança hors de la pièce pour rejoindre au plus vite le parking du lycée et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas à attendre Scott encore aujourd'hui car celui-ci rentrerait avec Allison. Assis derrière son volant, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et démarra. Le trajet jusque chez lui se fit rapide et en se garant devant sa maison, il distingua très clairement la Camaro noire garée un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la route. Qui disait Camaro, disait Derek. Et qui disait Derek, disait impossibilité de souffler. Stiles hésita. Il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et laisser l'alpha l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et qu'il finisse par partir. Malheureusement, le loup sembla flairer son plan car il apparut du côté passager de la jeep, le visage fermé.

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton pied semble prêt à appuyer sur la pédale et ta main est déjà derrière le siège avant droit. Ne pense même pas à te barrer en me laissant là en plan ! On doit parler !

Stiles redoutait ce moment plus que tout. Il savait que Derek finirait par comprendre. L'hyperactif coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture en trainant des pieds. La jeep avait des allures de bouclier, retenant ainsi Derek loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette distance confortable et prit un certain temps avant de bouger, le loup l'observant par la vitre avec la même expression. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec lassitude et pénétra dans la maison. Derek entra à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles sourit bien malgré lui. Il était rare que le brun fasse comme tout le monde. Son entrée se faisait le plus souvent par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et lui intima de le suivre à l'étage. Cette réticence de la part du plus jeune et le silence pesant qui les entourait laissait Derek mal à l'aise. Stiles était plutôt du genre bavard, sortant bêtises sur bêtises dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Or, ces derniers temps, le jeune homme semblait en proie à une introversion malsaine qui le rendait de plus en plus distant. Jusqu'à présent il avait mis cela sur le compte de son éloignement avec Scott sans chercher à creuser plus loin. Après tout pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour ce gamin insignifiant ? Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus l'état de Stiles se dégradait et plus l'inquiétude de Derek allait croissant. Leurs joutes verbales, qui avaient fait partie de leur quotidien, lui manquaient affreusement tout comme le sourire benêt que pouvait avoir parfois l'hyperactif. Arrivé dans la chambre de ce dernier, Derek n'attendit pas la permission et se posa comme à chaque fois sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Stiles, lui, alla s'affaler sur son lit, un brin angoissé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, chacun s'évertuant à trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation. Ce fut le loup qui rompit le silence en se raclant la gorge. Stiles releva la tête de son oreiller pour les poser sur lui avec appréhension. Les yeux verts le scrutèrent un instant avant que Derek ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bon, cette situation ne peut plus durer indéfiniment. Ton comportement depuis quelques temps alerte toute la meute…

Pour être tout à fait franc, ils avaient juste soulevé le fait que Stiles n'était plus aussi taquin qu'avant. Il était le seul à réellement s'inquiéter, ainsi que Peter à sa grande surprise. Mais ça il se gardait bien de le dire.

\- J'aimerais…enfin, nous aimerions donc savoir ce qui t'arrive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi s'inquiètent-ils ? Je ne fais pas partie de la meute. Mes états d'âme ne concernent que moi !

Stiles le fixa froidement et Derek ne sut que dire. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il proférait ?

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le ton du jeune homme se fit dur.

\- Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours clamé haut et fort ? Que j'étais un boulet plus qu'autre chose, que je n'étais pas assez fort, que vous deviez toujours être derrière moi pour m'empêcher de me faire tuer. Et bien quoi, Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? Même Allison qui vient d'une famille de chasseurs s'est intégrée plus rapidement !

Le loup resta interdit. Les remords étreignirent son cœur bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Ces mots qu'il lui avait crachés à la figure ne lui avaient pas semblé si blessants et cruels. Il ne faisait que lui donner la réplique. Après tout, Stiles avait toujours souri et mené sa contre-offensive. Ce dernier se redressa vivement et s'installa derrière son bureau, tournant ainsi le dos au loup et mettant fin par là même à la conversation. Toutefois, Derek, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Quittant son fauteuil, il franchit l'écart minime qui les séparait et fit tourner la chaise du plus jeune avec force pour pouvoir lui faire face. Les mains en appui sur les accoudoirs, son regard émeraude se perdit dans les yeux noisette et sa douleur se raviva. Les prunelles mordorées, brillantes de larmes contenues semblaient parler à la place de Stiles et son teint terreux ne rendait que plus visible encore sa souffrance. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Bien que toujours rigide et froid, Derek n'en restait pas moins attaché aux membres de sa meute. A ses yeux Stiles en faisait également partie quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Il s'accroupit devant le jeune homme sans lâcher les accoudoirs pour garder l'équilibre et ferma les yeux avant d'incliner la tête.

\- Je suis désolé… Sincèrement… Mes mots ont souvent dépassé ma pensée. Je peux te jurer sur ce que tu veux que je ne t'ai jamais perçu comme un boulet. Bien au contraire ! Tu nous as toujours prêté main forte dans les moments difficiles. Alors je te conjure de ne plus jamais sortir pareille bêtise ! Et je m'abstiendrai à l'avenir de te taquiner de la sorte. Je ferai plus attention. Vraiment Stiles, pardonne-moi.

L'adolescent le fixa, ébahi. Peu habitué à ce que le loup s'excuse, il s'était attendu à une réaction violente de sa part. Décontenancé, il ne sut que dire. Voir Derek agir aussi humainement avec lui, était bien plus perturbant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, c'est tout ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré. Que Derek le perçoive enfin comme il était. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se dandina sur sa chaise, gêné. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et retint à grande peine la crise de panique qui affluait. Vomir alors que Derek venait de s'excuser ne semblait pas être le comportement adéquat. Au lieu de quoi il se mit à respirer par la bouche, avalant de grandes goulées d'air dans l'espoir de se calmer. Derek, quant à lui, ne savait s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Le visage grimaçant de l'hyperactif était hilarant mais, aux vues des circonstances, il risquait d'offenser le jeune homme et il faudrait alors tout reprendre depuis le début. Le loup se redressa et vint doucement caresser le dos de Stiles pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

\- Calme-toi ou tu risques de nous faire une attaque. Je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre encore une fois.

La remarque eut l'effet escompté sur le plus jeune qui s'arrêta subitement de respirer pour ensuite rire à gorge déployée. Il entendit vaguement le loup marmonner quelque chose mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que Stiles ne réussisse à endiguer son fou rire. La main de Derek dans son dos n'avait pas bougé et cette soudaine proximité le mit mal à l'aise. Il se força cependant à ne rien laisser paraitre et se tourna vers le loup avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte tes excuses. Et je pense que je t'en dois également. Il faut dire que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment facilité la tâche non plus. Que veux-tu ? Mon sarcasme me perdra !

Ce fut à Derek d'émettre un léger rire avant de remonter sa main vers le sommet du crâne de l'hyperactif pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent et il baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. Le loup était conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation mais sa main refusait de quitter les fins cheveux du plus jeune. Il raffermit sa prise et se mit à les entortiller autour de ses doigts. Etant bien à l'abri dans son dos, Stiles ne pouvait voir son expression. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Alors qu'il se faisait violence pour retirer sa main, la poigne du plus jeune la retint à sa place.

\- Derek, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est vraiment important. Je dois te le dire maintenant sinon je ne le ferai jamais. Ça va surement être dur à croire mais c'est vrai. Je te dois bien la vérité. Et je comprendrai qu'après ça tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Mais bon tant pis je me jette à l'eau ! Voilà ça fait un moment déjà que je l'ai remarqué, et je peux te dire que même moi j'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée ! Mais les faits sont là ! C'est arrivé et j'y peux rien…

Derek avait fini par perdre le fil de la conversation. La douceur des cheveux sous ses doigts canalisait toute son attention. Et la paume brulante pressée contre sa main n'aidait en rien. Le loup avait depuis peu perçu le changement entre eux mais s'était évertué à mettre tout cela de côté, ignorant volontairement son inquiétude pour celui-ci et l'énergie qu'il déployait pour le provoquer. L'hyperactif s'était toujours laissé prendre et répondait avec ferveur aux attaques. Il s'agissait maintenant de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui n'était pas gagné de toute évidence.

\- Hey Sour Wolf tu m'écoutes ? J'essaie de te dire quelque chose là !

Derek tiqua à l'entente du surnom et tira sur la toison brune pour ramener la tête de Stiles en arrière.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Sour Wolf ! Je trouve que ça te va vachement bien ! J'avais d'abord pensé à Wolfie mais c'était un peu trop mignon pour toi ! Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas Big Bad Wolf ! Mais là encore y avait un problème ! C'était bien trop long ! Et voilà d'où m'est venu ce surnom ! Pas mal hein ! J'ai passé une nuit entière dessus !

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre toi… Et je n'aime pas du tout ce surnom ! Alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Il finit sa phrase avec un léger grognement menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Stiles plus qu'autre chose. Derek haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment que rien ne dissuaderait l'hyperactif et se concentra de nouveau sur ses cheveux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Le loup vit le sourire de Stiles se faner alors que ses yeux évitaient les siens avec frénésie. Son cœur se mit à battre follement et Derek eut peur qu'il ne refasse une crise. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le secouant doucement pour l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas ?

Stiles inspira profondément avant de se dégager et se leva de son siège. Il fit face au loup, qui le fixait d'un air pantois, et avança d'un pas. Ses jambes sous lui étaient flageolantes et manquaient de se dérober à tout moment mais il tint bon. Les yeux de Derek brillaient intensément sous la lumière déclinante et c'est sans doute ce fait qui le poussa à agir. D'un bond, il se propulsa en avant et ses bras enserrèrent le cou du loup avant que sa bouche ne s'écrase sur la sienne. Le geste fut plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pourtant cela n'endigua en rien la sensation de plénitude qui le saisit. Les lèvres de Derek étaient rugueuses sous les siennes et de sa langue mutine, il vint en tracer le contour. Stiles lévitait entre deux mondes. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la façon de s'y prendre pour tout avouer au loup, mais se jeter sur lui n'en faisait aucunement partie. Pour autant, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Une telle occasion ne se reproduirait surement jamais. Lorsqu'il se recula, les paupières closes pour ne pas voir l'expression de Derek, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Tout était fini à présent, mais il lui resterait au moins ce souvenir là qu'il garderait précieusement.

\- Je…

La voix de Derek n'était qu'un murmure.

\- De…depuis combien de…

\- Longtemps, très longtemps…

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le loup. Aucune colère au fond de ses iris émeraude, juste de la surprise et un léger trouble.

\- Je pensais que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte tout seul. Mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ma patience devait avoir ses limites pour que je réagisse ainsi…

Le sourire qu'il lui fit manquait d'enthousiasme, aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder Derek avec tristesse. L'alpha s'abstint de prononcer un mot de plus et ses yeux évitaient soigneusement de se poser sur le plus jeune. Le silence écrasant qui s'était installé dans la pièce ne fit que renforcer le chuintement du verrou au rez-de-chaussée et Derek sursauta. L'odeur du shérif chatouilla ses narines et sa voix, qu'il voulut impavide, sonna faux à ses oreilles.

\- Je dois partir…ton père est là…

Et sans plus s'attarder, Derek bondit par la fenêtre pour atterrir avec aisance sur la pelouse. Il rejoignit à grands pas sa Camaro et Stiles eut juste le temps de le voir se retourner vers lui avant que son père ne surgisse dans sa chambre.

\- Alors mon grand, ta journée ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard accumulé. L'inspiration n'était malheureusement plus au rendez-vous concernant cette histoire. Mais je tenais à la terminer alors je m'y suis remise! Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Derek tremblait. La pluie l'avait surpris alors qu'il errait sans but dans la forêt. Trouvant refuge sous l'abri de fortune que lui offrait un grand arbre, il se laissa glisser au sol et souffla. Il avait pensé rentrer chez lui mais la perspective d'y retrouver toute la meute ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Stiles l'aimait. Et ça depuis « longtemps, très longtemps. » Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable en se frottant le visage de ses grandes mains. Le regard résigné qu'il lui avait alors lancé semblait percevoir mieux que lui l'issue de tout cela. Et il détestait cet état de faiblesse. Dire quelque chose de rassurant au lieu de s'enfuir aurait été plus avenant…mais que dire…

Stiles était allongé nonchalamment sur le sol de sa chambre en proie au doute. Le brun, bien que choqué par sa révélation, n'avait pas semblé plus révolté que cela. Il lui sembla même que le trouble qui l'avait saisi n'était en rien dû à sa confidence. L'hyperactif caressa son cuir chevelu comme Derek précédemment. Il en était certain. Quelque chose d'inhabituel avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Cette proximité rassurante, quoique trop brève à son gout, avec le loup l'avait fortement ravi et laissé en émoi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire alors qu'il prenait sa décision. Il n'était plus question d'abandonner. Il userait de tous les stratagèmes à sa portée pour conquérir le loup. Et si cela s'avérait au final inutile, il tirerait sa révérence et passerait à autre chose, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être. D'un air résolu il bondit sur ses pieds, levant le poing d'un air empreint de malice.

La sonnerie tonitruante d'un portable arracha un grognement au corps pelotonné dans les draps. Peu enclin à se lever, Derek se contenta dans un murmure, que les loups présents entendraient sans peine, de menacer le détenteur de cette machine démoniaque qu'il n'hésiterait pas à user de la force s'il ne faisait pas taire ce fichu réveil matin. Dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée, Boyd poussa un juron et se jeta sur l'objet pour l'éteindre. Satisfait, l'Alpha s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il y avait des conséquences lorsqu'on passait une nuit entière à torturer son esprit. S'endormir avait été laborieux mais il y était enfin parvenu vers trois heures du matin. Il avait cru dur comme fer que sa petite escapade dans les bois l'aurait déchargé du souvenir de sa mésaventure d'hier, mais non. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Les jeunes loups s'affairaient en bas, causant un vacarme encore plus assourdissant que le maudit réveil. Apparemment il ne dormirait pas de sitôt. A cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il était sûr d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Derek se redressa vivement sur son lit alors que les pas des bêtas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. Erica vint toquer doucement à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit tout en y passant la tête.

\- Derek, je croyais que tu te chargeais de nous emmener au lycée ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas on va être en retard ! Je m'assoie devant !

Et la jeune fille repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les deux autres loups sur ses talons. Derek s'extirpa avec peine de son lit en pestant. Voilà qui s'avérait fâcheux. Revoir Stiles aussi vite ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, pourtant il se devait d'affronter le problème. Il s'habilla rapidement, ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer et enfila sa veste en cuir. Il descendit les marches, et se dirigea vers la sortie, récupérant ses clés au passage sur la commode en bois ancien à l'entrée.

Derek avait vainement espéré que le trajet durerait plus longtemps mais le lycée n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là. Beacon Hills n'était pas une grande ville, ce qui nous condamnait souvent à croiser plus tôt que prévu les personnes que l'on cherchait à fuir. Le loup s'arrêta juste devant l'enceinte du lycée et les bêtas sortirent un à un de la Camaro. Il leur fit un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et au lieu de faire demi-tour, il rejoignit le parking de l'école. Il savait, pour avoir servi si souvent de chauffeur aux louveteaux, que Stiles et Scott avaient la fâcheuse manie d'arriver en retard. Et apparemment, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il se laissa aller à la contemplation des lycéens agglutinés devant la bâtisse, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à l'hyperactif. Il devait reconnaitre à contrecœur que le jeune humain faisait naitre en lui une perplexité qu'il ne pouvait enrayer. De ce fait, lui parler relevait de l'exploit. Tous ses sens semblaient le fuir et ne restait plus que le malaise et l'incompréhension. Il souffla doucement en se grattant la barbe d'un air absent. Il devait peser ses mots pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme. La tristesse qu'il avait perçue dans ses iris lui conseillait la prudence. Stiles était déjà instable et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui semblait sincère nul besoin de le briser pour si peu. Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il analysait ses dernières pensées. Était-ce vraiment ainsi ? Voyait-il réellement l'amour que Stiles lui portait comme quelque chose de futile ? « Si peu » répéta-t-il doucement d'un ton réprobateur. On toqua à la vitre du côté passager et Derek sursauta. L'hyperactif s'appuyait mollement à la portière, jouant avec la poignée. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée il se glissa dans l'habitacle et referma la porte. Derek le dévisagea sans rien dire, partagé entre surprise et irritation. Personne n'entrait dans sa voiture sans son consentement. Debout près de la jeep de Stiles, Scott les fixait, méfiant. Derek lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'humain. Celui-ci arborait un sourire resplendissant et Derek ne sut comment interpréter la chose. Stiles regarda un instant par la vitre et d'un geste de la main invita son ami à partir. Ce dernier toisa une dernière fois Derek d'un air mauvais avant de se diriger avec raideur jusqu'au bâtiment. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là et les foulées de Scott se firent plus rapides. Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Stiles s'autorisa à reporter son attention sur Derek. Le loup n'avait pas bougé, une expression figée accroché au visage.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Derek.

Le susnommé ne réagit pas. Son sang battait furieusement à ses oreilles, occultant les paroles de Stiles. Il voyait les lèvres de celui-ci remuer avec frénésie, mais n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur, en vain. L'hyperactif continuait à pérorer, sa diatribe se faisant de plus en plus obscure face au flot de paroles incessantes qui s'échappaient par vagues de sa bouche. Une fois encore Derek s'en voulut de perdre ainsi pied face au jeune homme. Son état lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'il apprenait à contrôler la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Il suffisait que Stiles soit dans les parages pour que son loup s'agite furieusement. Derek prit une grande inspiration et fit rouler ses épaules pour y chasser cette tension désagréable qui l'avait saisi après que Stiles soit entré dans sa voiture. Ce dernier s'interrompit soudain, une moue agacée accrochée au visage.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté Derek.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Le loup cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, reprenant lentement pied avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il dévisagea l'hyperactif comme s'il venait simplement de se rendre compte de sa présence et s'excusa tout en baissant le regard sur son pantalon qu'il avait inconsciemment agrippé de ses mains. Du coin de l'œil il vit Stiles se pencher en avant et les mains du jeune homme apparurent dans son champ de vision, posées sur les siennes. Derek releva précipitamment la tête vers lui et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il se perdit un instant dans les yeux chocolat, manquant même le léger rapprochement qu'initia le jeune homme. Tout chez cet humain l'envoutait et il sut qu'à ce stade Stiles pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Derek, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et le loup lâcha un hoquet de surprise devant la proximité de son visage. Le souffle chaud du garçon effleurait agréablement ses joues et il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'éloigner. Stiles le fixa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité avant de réitérer sa question.

\- Tu me détestes ?

Les mains de Stiles enserraient celles du loup avec force. Ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil sous l'effort mais cela importait peu. Le mutisme pesant dont faisait preuve Derek fit voler en éclats le peu d'assurance qu'il possédait encore et il ne put plus contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur. L'angoisse de s'être trompé sur les sentiments du loup lui retourna l'estomac et il se détourna à regret des prunelles émeraude. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il étouffa un sanglot.

\- Non.

Stiles releva précipitamment la tête. Derek esquissa un faible sourire avant de continuer.

\- Pendant que j'attendais sur ce parking, je réfléchissais à tout ce que je pourrais te dire pour ne pas te blesser tout en te faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous…

L'hyperactif, en proie à un soudain vertige, s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture lorsqu'une main ferme se saisit rudement de son poignet. Derek le tint en place pour qu'il ne tente pas à nouveau de s'enfuir et ses yeux s'embrasèrent alors que sa voix se faisait plus douce.

\- Mais lorsque tu es entré dans ma voiture, j'ai été pétrifié. Je suis un loup-garou et un alpha de surcroit. Pourtant il suffit que tu sois dans la même pièce que moi pour que je me retrouve sous ton emprise. Même la lune ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet là.

Stiles inspira profondément.

\- Et c'est mal ?

Il savait que sa voix paraissait mal assurée, mais il s'en moquait. Il espérait que maintenant que le loup s'était décidé à se confier il poursuivrait.

\- Je l'ai pensé, oui, tout du moins au début. Mais je me rends finalement compte que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent c'est fuir. Même si je déteste me sentir aussi faible lorsque tu es près de moi, je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

L'hyperactif tentait d'assimiler au mieux les mots de Derek. Il s'était attendu à tout, pourtant cette soudaine déclaration le prit au dépourvu. Le brun était si beau à cet instant il dégageait une fragilité insoupçonnée qui réveillait une certaine euphorie en lui. Pour une fois, le plus écarlate des deux s'avérait être Derek.

\- Je sais que tu t'es assez épanché pour au moins une semaine mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose. Concrètement, ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que tu m'aimes ?

Le loup haussa un sourcil et son expression se durcit. Les dernières traces de rougeur s'évaporèrent de ses joues alors qu'il empoignait vivement Stiles par les cheveux dans l'intention d'approcher son visage. Il souffla doucement dessus et ses lèvres vinrent ensuite effleurer l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai connu plus futé que ça. Je ne compte pas me répéter. Prends ce que je viens de te dire comme tu veux.

La langue de Derek traça un sillon humide le long de la gorge de Stiles avant qu'il ne remonte vers sa joue. Il y déposa quelques baisers jusqu'à atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser fut chaste et doux. Derek se recula pour pouvoir admirer les traits du plus jeune et un sourire bienheureux naquit sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Derek.

Le loup sourit malgré lui. Il tira légèrement sur la toison brune qu'il tenait toujours fermement et vint se nicher dans le cou de Stiles.

\- Imbécile.

L'hyperactif laissa échapper un petit rire et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de Derek. Finalement, il avait fini par le dompter ce loup.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le rating M n'était pas là juste pour jouer les figurants. Un troisième chapitre sera posté très bientôt! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**


End file.
